Personal media players that enable users to store and render a variety of media content such as music, photographs, and video are enjoying widespread popularity as performance and features such as storage capacity and continue to increase while maintaining attractive pricing. In addition to the market for the personal media players themselves, accessories such as earphones, chargers, car kits, and carrying cases, are presenting significant opportunities for manufacturers and retailers to develop additional revenue sources within the large media player market. One example of a popular personal media player accessory is a dock with which a user may connect the player to another device such as a personal computer, television, or other electronic device to communicate and share data, for example.
Personal media players are often offered with a variety of different features to enable sale at varying price points. It is not unusual for a manufacturer to offer multiple product types or lines to help tailor a personal media player to a specific target market segment. However, it is not always efficient or possible for retailers to carry a lot of device-specific accessories for each different personal media player. As a result, accessory manufacturers are motivated to develop products that are applicable to a wide variety of personal media players while maintaining both backwards and forwards compatibility, respectively, with older and newer models of players. However, most manufacturers want to avoid user perception that a particular accessory is “universal” which often connotes a compromised product that is not very well tailored to that user's specific media player.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.